


And the Award Goes to...

by Cherry8914



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry8914/pseuds/Cherry8914
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one gives Ruby credit for her acting skills when we see Dean for the first time after Hell.  This is her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Award Goes to...

A/N: So as usual this doesn’t belong to me…it belongs to the amazing people who do the tv show Supernatural like Eric Kripke. Man’s a genius. I just mess around with the characters.

 

And the Award Goes To…  
A deep satisfied sigh moved Ruby’s shoulders up and down as she lay back on the bed of some motel that she had forgotten the name of. Her clothes were scattered somewhere on the floor, thrown off in a hurry to feel skin on skin. She grinned and stretched her arms above her head, listening to the sound of the shower going behind the closed door not far from her. She had finally broken Sam down, after the tragic death of his brother, it had been all too easy to worm her way into his life after finding her way back. At first it had taken an effort of course, her Sam wasn’t stupid by any means, but at the same time he was the stupidest human she had ever came in contact with. He actually believed that she cared, that she wanted to help him through this, help him find Lilith and kill her. Of course, that part was true. She did want him to kill Lilith, but not to revenge the death of his brother, but to start the beginning…or the end, whatever way you looked at it.  
She closed her eyes and relaxed against the rough sheets of the bed. Things were going exactly how she had planned. Sam trusted her, thought she actually wanted what was best for him. Of course, in a way she did care and that was something she needed to stop. That wasn’t part of the plan. But that didn’t mean she had to stop their other activities they did when they were together. The sex was amazing. The way Sam maneuvered her in bed, the way he could toss her around like she was nothing, it amazed her. Here she was, this powerful demon, but with this human body and when her defenses were down, Sam could control her like she weighted nothing. It unnerved her but at the same drive drove her crazy in all the right ways.   
Opening her eyes she glanced at her cell phone lying there on the small inn table next to the bed, trying to figure out how long it had been since she had called for a pizza. It wasn’t french fries, but it would do, just as greasy and satisfying. As if answering her thoughts, a knock sounded on the door. Letting the sheets fall down she slid from the bed and stepped into her panties and pulled on her tank top, a smirk tugging on her lips, let the delivery boy get a glimpse, it was probably the closest thing he would ever see to a naked woman.   
“Pizza’s here.” She called, hearing the shower shut off.   
She unlocked the door, letting the chain hit the wood with a soft clank and pulled it open.  
There stood someone she thought she would never see again, not unless she was sent back to the pit and managed to find him.   
There alive as ever, stood Dean Winchester. It was him. She could tell it was him, it wasn’t some demon or shape shifter using his skin, there was no one inside of him except for him.   
It was only with years of practice and control that she managed not to give herself away. Instead she glanced from him to the old man whose name she couldn’t be bothered to remember. “Uh, where is it?” She wondered, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, trying to sound put out.  
She watched with amusement as Dean frowned, looking just as confused as she was playing. “The pizza that takes…two guys to deliver?” She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world as she leaned against the door, inwardly cursing as she heard the bathroom door open, knowing that Sam would appear behind her any minute.   
This was not how her plan was supposed to go. Having Dean back could ruin everything she had worked so hard for. But she couldn’t let them know that.  
She felt the exact moment that Sam walked up behind her and did her best to keep herself from looking at him, knowing the look on her face wouldn’t exactly be a welcoming one.   
Controlling her features she turned around, keeping her hands on the door as she watched the brothers reunite.   
She almost blew things by laughing as Sam pulled out a knife that had been hidden somewhere on him. Of course he would react like this. His brother was dead after all…stuck in Hell. How could this possibly be him?  
Instead she let out an embarrassing yelp, hoping it sounded fearful enough to make the others believe she had been startled. But no one was paying attention to her. Dean and Sam were too focused on each other and the old man was focused on keeping Sam from killing his brother. She couldn’t keep herself from rolling her eyes as the old man explained that it truly was Dean, that he had already done all the tests; probably the usual, silver, salt and holy water. The thought of any of them sent a shiver down her spine. It would have been heartwarming if it hadn’t been so sickening.  
Finally Sam believed, his heart melted and for just a moment her heart went out to him. For months now he had been burdened with the knowledge that his brother was being tortured in Hell for him. She had seen what that grief had done to him; she had just barely managed to get him back on track not long ago. But soon that melted away as she watched them embrace. Just the sight of them holding on to one another as if nothing else in the world mattered made her stomach churn. It was sickening.   
Deciding she needed to do something before she actually did vomit all over the floor, she decided to have a little fun with the situation and remind Sam that she was there.  
“So are you two…together?” She wondered, glanced unsurely between Sam and Dean as she leaned away from the door.  
She watched as Sam glanced at her, knowing he had forgotten she was in the room.   
“What?” He asked, confusion screaming on his features. Then suddenly she saw it click. Of course he wouldn’t want Dean to know that she too was back and had been for a while. Especially not like this. She knew him that well.  
“No.” He shook his head quickly, giving her a look that clearly said she was insane, though inside she was sure he was panicking.  
He had just slept with a demon girl minutes before Dean had arrived. A demon girl that Dean hated and had told him was no good. She was sure that wasn’t exactly the homecoming Dean had pictured.  
Dean’s face was priceless, the disgust on his face as he understood that she wondered if they were a couple. Being so tongue tied, or so she assumed, he allowed Sam to answer for them.  
“He’s my brother.”  
She heard the relief in Sam’s voice, the relief and happiness that Dean was somehow back.  
How, even Ruby herself, wasn’t sure about. She hadn’t heard any talk of Dean being pulled out of Hell having been around Sam pretty much twenty-four seven for the last few months which also let her know that it hadn’t been Sam making a deal. He had tried of course. She had sat back and watched him try and try again to deal with demons, but it only made her laugh inside. Of course no demon would deal. He wasn’t who they wanted. Why would they want Azazel’s leftovers?  
“Oooh,” She raised an eyebrow like she didn’t believe him, “got it..I guess.” She shifted unsurely on her feet, something that felt unnatural to her. She was never unsure, never nervous and it was strange to be acting like she was. “I should probably go.” She decided, pointing towards the door as if that emphasized her words.  
She knew that if she wanted to keep up the part of ‘hey I’m not a demon’ she needed to get out of there. Dean would never really talk with her there if he thought she was some human girl who was blind to all the supernatural going on in the world…not that he would talk any more if he knew who she really was. But Sam deserved some time with his brother…and Ruby needed to figure out how exactly Dean had managed to get out of Hell.   
She smiled as Sam agreed and moved to gather her clothing. Catching the look Dean gave her, the ‘you’re a hot girl who just got lucky with my brother…damn I’m proud’ she gave him her own look back that said ‘you’re not even worth my time’ which to her amusement confused him.  
She stumbled around the room, making things awkward as a parting gift, as she gathered her clothes and slipped into them. She brushed past Sam, her shoulder touching his chest as she moved past him closer than needed. She hid a grin as she felt him shiver slightly, knowing she had gotten to him.  
He opened the door for her and she turned towards him just outside the room, giving him a smile as she clasped her hands together before her and gave him a shy smile, “So call me.” She told him, letting him know that she wanted to know his plans now that his brother was back, that she wanted to know how he was and when they needed to meet again. He would need her soon; he was too used to getting her blood now. He would show with drawl symptoms in only a week, maybe less. He wouldn't want Dean knowing what he had been up to, she knew he wouldn't tell his brother, afraid to see the look in his eyes when he learned his brother was a monster.  
She wanted to laugh as he answered, assuring her that he would but making it sound like he had no plans to even see her again, let alone speak to her.  
When he made up a name, Callie of all things, she had to mess with him. She did her best to look heartbroken, her shoulders shagging, her face falling into a sad frown.   
“Chrissy.” She corrected him, making up a name of her own.  
For a split second she was sure he was going to lose it. That he was going to burst out laughing and give them away. But he collected himself and managed to nod, “Right.”  
She saw his shoulders shake twice with silent laughter, his dimples showing with his effort to control himself.  
She stood there for a moment, drawling out the good-bye, looking at him, her eyes daring him to laugh. Finally she turned and began walking down the hallway, her face easily sliding from unsure and shy to mischievous and sneaky. She smirked, her steps becoming confident, her hips swaying as she straightened up.   
Dean had no idea who she was, it wasn't just the different meat suit, but the attitude…  
And the award for best actress goes to…


End file.
